Doctor Kuki
by Daishiko
Summary: set in the 75 year gap of FUTURE, during the war with Madam Margaret Kuki's a medic, worrying about her friends' safety during the first major battle. wallykuki fluff [oneshot]


title:: Doctor Kuki  
pairing:: Wally/Kuki  
rating:: PG-13  
disclaimer:: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me for having an overactive KND imagination. PLLEEEEAAAASSSSE!  
summery:: (set in the 75 year gap of FUTURE, during the war with Madam Margaret) Kuki's a medic, worrying about her friends' safety during the first major battle. wally/kuki fluff  
warning:: characters are just a bit OC because they're older and thus a little more mature... yes, even Wally matured... a little.... maybe.  
notes:: Please review. I'll love you forever.

* * *

_Doctor Kuki_

Kuki Sanban washed her hands slowly and thoroughly before drying them on a clean towel and donning white rubber gloves. Her long black hair had been pulled back and pinned into a bun. A doctor's mask dangled from her neck. She was taking deep breaths that were suppose to be calming, but did not slow her rapidly beating heart.

The room consisted of two dozen cots, a silver tray with surgery tools on it along side a silver sink, and a small writing desk that was wedged in one corner and stacked with papers. It was surrounded by white walls. The plaster had been added to make it completely sanitary, and the only part of the underground base with walls. The room was quiet and empty save for Kuki.

A few minutes ago she had been informed that the battle was over. As the only active nurse on duty, Kuki would have to handle the brunt of the injuries from the first major Kids Next Door offensive against Madame Margaret until the doctor arrived.

Her pounding heart and churning stomach signaled her fear. What if she messed up? What if because of her poor treatment one of her friends.... died? Her heart ached at the thought of her friends' suffering. This job was nothing compared to what the others had to do. That was partially why she had decided to study as a doctor. She wanted to help without hurting. She knew that she could never raise a two by four technology weapon against her former comrades. Even though Margaret had brainwashed them, Kuki believed their true selves were still alive somewhere deep within. Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, and all the others would return to them one day. Then they would all be together again.

Suddenly the large double doors swung open to admit the twins, pushing a cart, on which laid a person who was jabbing on happily enough for someone with a blanket over their head. They pushed the cart to the farthest corner of the room. One man removed the blanket and helped the patient up, while the other moved a screen to separate this bed from the others.

Kuki took in the injured figure and gasped. "Wally!" She ran to the bed he was being laid onto. She eyes were wide with concern, systematically running over his whole body as if to check he was still in one piece.

"Hey, Doctor Kuki!" he replied cheerfully. "I forgot that you were on medic duty today. Too bad you couldn't be with us out there. It was great! We really kicked those cruddy girls' butts!"

She didn't respond in favor of concentrating on the arm that Wallabee was clutching to his chest. She wanted to point out that 'those cruddy girls' use to be fellow operatives, but didn't. Now was not the time for another of those fights. She vaguely registered that the men had left with the cart, leaving the two old friends alone in the room. More wounded would arrive soon.

"And 362! MAN! For all her complaining about being of most use as a spy, she sure did kick a lot of butt!"

Kuki sighed in relief. The wrist was only sprained and none of the blood was his own.

"Kuki.... what's wrong?" The voice was soft.

She was about to respond that nothing was wrong when the young woman realized that while her right hand was examining Wally, the other was clutching desperately to the bedding beside him. At some point a few tears had trickled down from her chocolate brown eyes. Her breath had become slightly raggedly.

Wallabee watched her for a moment longer before reaching up with his good arm. It hovered an inch away from her cheek, eyes still locked with hers. When skin touched skin, his thumb whipping away her tears, Kuki immediately calmed. She closed her eyes, reveling in the gentle touch.

"I... I'm just..."

Kuki instinctively reached out for Wally. She returned his tender carcass, stroking the back of her fingers across his cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm just so glad that you're okay," she whispered.

Her hand trailed up to push the blonde hair from his eyes, which shone with an emotion she couldn't name. Wally lips parted slightly. He looked as though he wanted to say something; or was fighting to not say something.

They were startled when the double door crashed open again, admitting more patients and breaking the moment. Kuki got up to check on them, leaving Wallabee to stare after her, his hand lightly grazing the area of his face that she had touched.


End file.
